The Malfoy Twins
by skyler16
Summary: After the Final Battle when all was well, Draco Malfoy discovered he had a twin sister and that she got kidnapped when they were three months old, Hermione discovered she was adopted. Is there a resemblance?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Haihai everyone! This is my first ever written Harry Potter Fanfiction, I have read dozens of them and I thought it was time to write one myself. Please don't be too harsh on me and I really hope you enjoy it! Bye bye

**I had a few troubles and found out that my story was deleted so i uploaded it again, sorry for everything.**

Disclaimer: I really want it to be but unfortunately Harry Potter isn't mine, it belongs to the wonderful Joanne Rowling.

**Chapter one: After the Final Battle.**

(Draco Malfoy POV)

I woke up to the sounds of the chirping birds on my balcony, slowly I opened my eyes and looked around me. It certainly was a beautiful day; it was September first, the day I would be returning to Hogwarts to start my seventh year.

A lot has happened since Harry Potter has defeated Voldemort. My parents and I went home after the Final Battle and everything has changed after that. We became a loving family, something I have wanted to have since I was a little boy. I never could be like a real kid, I always had the feeling that my Father didn't love me and my Mother was always to busy to please my Father. But now after the Battle, my Father is loving and my Mother can finally be who she really is.

The Ministry of Magic came to our home the other day, they wanted to catch all the Death Eaters. My Father and I were brought to a hearing, I never really wanted to be a Death Eater so I was cleared of all charges. It went a bit different with my Father, he got Veritaserum and they asked him all kinds of things. What surprised me the most was that he never really wanted to be a Death Eater, a few 'friends' of him made him join. He needed to play the part well, he couldn't be discovered or he would have been killed on the spot by Voldemort himself. A few months after my birth he got in a depression, I still don't know why, he got so distracted that my Godfather Severus Snape has put the Imperius Curse on him. It lasted all those years until Severus got killed by Nagini. I am glad my Father was cleared of all charges as well; we finally can start over as a real family.

When I got out of bed I dressed myself and walked downstairs, when I got there I saw my Mother and Father sitting at our kitchen table. They were looking at some kind of book with pictures in it, when I got closer I saw my Father comforting my Mother and she was crying.

"Mum, Dad, what's going on? I know I will be gone for a while but I will be home for Christmas" I said, hoping that she would stop crying.

They both looked up and Father said: "Son, we need to tell you something. It is really important for you to know and we were hoping if you could help us find her."

Find her? I thought, who do I need to find? But I was getting really intrigued and asked: "What is it Father? Who do I need to find? I don't understand."

"Draco" my Mother said "when you and your father were brought to the Ministry for the hearing, they found out that your Father was under the Imperious Curse for a long time, because he got into a depression when you were a few months old, you remember right?"

"Yes of course I remember how could I not? I thought about it for weeks, and I still don't get why he would be depressed. Wasn't he happy with me?" I asked and I could feel tears prickling in my eyes, I always felt like I wasn't good enough and maybe it is really true.

"No of course not Son, you are everything we could have asked for, but we had something else, someone else and we lost her." I was getting really confused but I was also really happy to finally hear that I was good enough to be my Father's son.

He continued: "The night you were born I felt like the happiest man on earth, your Mother and I tried to get a baby for years but we never could. And then when I could not be happier the healers said there was a big surprise, and what a surprise it was." He said looking lovingly to my Mother.

"That night not only you, but your little twin sister were born Draco" my Mother finished.

"A sister?! How could I have a sister?!" I screamed.

"Well Draco, when a man and a woman really love each other they…"

"I know how it works Father, how can I have a sister that I do not know anything of? Where is she?! I want to be with my little sister!"

"We know Draco, we want her back as well. When you two were exactly three months old, she was kidnapped. She was stolen from us and we have searched for years for her, that's the way your Father got into his depression. She really was a daddy's girl, just like the way you are a mommy's boy. We want you to help us find her Draco, she should be here somewhere."

"How do you know that for sure?"

"We don't know anything for sure Draco, just please help us!" my Mother begged.

"Okay, I will help you because I want to have my sister back as well. You only told me about her just a few minutes ago, I feel like she is the most precious thing in the world to me. I want to have her here with me, with us."

"I am glad, Draco"

"But I have a few questions, what's her name, how is it possible that I have never seen her before at Hogwarts and how do I recognise her?" I asked getting happier by the minute, I have a sister and I won't stop looking until I have found her.

"Her name is Alaska Narcissa Malfoy, we called her that because she has a birthmark in the shape of a snowflake on her collarbone. That's the way you should recognize her, if she doesn't look like a Malfoy at all. And we think the kidnappers cast a Glamour Charm on her, that's why you have never seen her. She turned seventeen a few months ago just like you, and the Glamour Charm should have weakened. That's our only hope, please find her Draco." My Father explained to me with tears in his eyes, I could really see the love he had in them.

"I must be off to Hogwarts now, but I will contact you as soon as I find her, and it will be soon, I won't stop looking until I have her in my arms again."

I kissed my parents goodbye and apparated to platform 9 ¾, to start the journey of my seventh year and the most important thing, finding Alaska.

A/N: so that was chapter one, I hope you really liked it and please review what you think of it. Also important, I need a Beta. So if you are one or you know a really good one, please tell my. Bye bye


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Haihai everyone! I would really like to thank _**Brownies3**_, _**Dutch pottergirl**_ and _**Thor loves Jane **_for their lovely reviews when it was published for the first time, I really appreciate it guys! 3 I also wanted to say that I am sorry about not updating fast enough, I have had a busy time at school but now I have holidays so I am able to update a lot more often. With that said: have fun reading my next chapter! Bye bye

Disclaimer: I really want it to be but unfortunately Harry Potter isn't mine, it belongs to the wonderful Joanne Rowling.

**Chapter two: the Hogwarts Express**

(Hermione's POV)

I walked through the barrier to go to platform 9 ¾ and boarded the train. I found an empty compartment and waited for Harry and Ron to arrive. While I was waiting I thought about my summer holiday.

After the Final Battle I went to Australia to find my parents, when I got there I found out that they have died in the journey to their new home. I was devastated but when I got home, Harry and Ron were very helpful to cheer me up. I stayed at the Burrow the whole summer but I sold my parents' house and and looked through all their papers then I discovered that I was adopted when I was a few months old. The nineteenth of September, my former birthday. I don't know who I am and I want to find that out this year at Hogwarts.

I had some mayor body transformations and was very shocked by it, I think it was the night of the fifth of June (see what I did there? Draco's birthday ). I got smaller than I was before, I went from 5'8 to 5'3, I got lighter hair, it was a dark blonde now, my hair turned straighter and reached the middle of my back, my curves got bigger, I finally have boobs and hips and a tiny waist, and the weirdest thing is that I got a birthmark kinda thing. I now had a snowflake shaped birthmark on my collarbone, pretty weird I say.

I woke up from my daydreaming by the compartment door sliding open. There stood Draco Malfoy and his best friend Blaise Zabini. I looked from one to the other and I saw that Draco's face expression turned from nice to love and happiness.

"Hey Granger" Blaise said with a beautiful white smile. Beautiful?! Hermione what are you saying? He's a Slytherin!

"Uhm hai Blaise" What?! Why did I call him Blaise? Stupid, stupid, stupid I thought while giving myself a mental slap in the face.

"Hello Hermione" Draco said

"Hai Draco?" why is he talking to me? Let's find out.

"I don't want to be rude or anything, but what are you doing here?" I asked.

"To be honest Hermione, I really have no idea. Dear Draco here dragged me into your compartment." Blaise said, he called me Hermione! Why does it feel like there are butterflies in my stomach?

"Well I'll tell you, first you need to know what happened after the Final Battle." Draco said, and he told me and Blaise about his summer. I was very surprised about it all but when he told me what happened this morning I almost fainted.

"So you are telling me you have a twin sister that got kidnapped and you think she is here somewhere at Hogwarts?" Blaise asked gobsmacked.

"Yes, I have a twin sister and I think, well I am sure, that I have found her." Draco said looking straight at me.

"You think I am your twin Draco? That isn't possible; I am just a mudblood like you always said I was." I said and I saw him and Blaise flinching when I said the word mudblood.

"Look at yourself Hermione! You have changed a lot physically, in the night of june fifth you said. That is my birthday, so that means your birthday as well. When a wizard or witch turns seventeen their magic becomes a lot stronger, that can be the reason that your Glamour wore of. Can't you see that everything is linked? Draco said

When he said that I stood up and gave him a big bear hug, which he returned. "I have always wanted a brother you know. I finally feel like the empty feeling that I have always had has disappeared."

"I have the exact same feeling little sis, I love you already" he said

"I love you too big bro" I said letting a few tears sliding over my cheeks.

"Can I also join in the hug? I am a little bit part of the family you know" Blaise said with a big grin.

"Come on then" Draco and I said at the same time, we looked at each other and laughed.

The whole train ride I talked with Draco and Blaise about our lives, we had a lot of fun and laughed a lot. But I didn't know that it would change so drastically when we arrived at Hogwarts.

A/N: so this was Chapter Two, I hope you really liked it and please review what you think of it. Also important, I need a Beta. So if you are one or you know a really good one, please tell my. Bye bye


End file.
